The Mystic Child
by NurdBurger
Summary: Aida was born, abandoned, and raised in an orphanage. She ran away first chance she got, and ended up living in a cave, stalking a boy. Now, she bumps into him at the mall, and mysteries of Aida's past arise. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**NB: Ok. This is going to be long and detailed. Please give constructive criticism, don't be afraid to tell me if it sucks, and just…be as nice as you can about it. I do have feelings.  
Aida: Do you?  
NB: Yes. So shut up.  
Aida: Do you want me to do the disclaimer?  
NB: Yes  
Aida: *sigh* NurdBurger does not own YuGiOh ZEXAL, any of the characters, or any of the cards. All she owns is me (Aida Sami), some of my deck, and the idea for this story.  
NB: Thank you, Aida.**

~~~~~~~~~~

Short orange hair. One blue eye, one green eye. Pale skin. Skinny. This is how to describe the appearance of Aida.

Feisty. Fiery. Energetic. Happy. This is how to describe the personality of Aida.

Aida wears a rainbow scarf, wrapped around her body in a dress-like fashion. She has sewn it together, and it is her most prized possession.

Aida was abandoned as a baby. Her parents left her in a forest as soon as they saw her face. Thank god some hunters found her and took her to an orphanage. She was raised there, and, when she was 4, a 6 year old boy named Michael came to the orphanage with his brother, Thomas. Their eldest brother, Christopher, had abandoned them after their father went missing. They were like brothers to her. She called them both nii-sama, and they treated her like one of their own. But, like all things good, it had to end.

Thomas and Michael got taken home by their brother after 4 years, leaving Aida alone. When a storm hit, the gates broke, and 8-year-old Aida escaped. She looked everywhere for her "brothers", but she couldn't find them anywhere.

The orphanage never searched for her, so Aida looked for a place to stay. She found a hidden cave entrance and it lead to a beautiful, fresh-water lake with a high rock wall surrounding it and fish, strawberries, and raspberries everywhere. There was a small abandoned hut next to the lake, so Aida lived there for a year in solitude.

When Aida was 9, she spotted a boy outside her cave. She followed him home, and soon was stalking him. She found out his school, his deck type, his friends, his name, everything. She became obsessed with him. But, when the boy turned 13, Aida stopped stalking him. She didn't know why.

Aida was 13 before she knew it, and she decided to buy herself a treat. She went to the mall, hoping to buy some food, which she did. She ate it in peace, her new-found scarf replacing her old, tatty, too-small dress.

Once finished, Aida wandered around the mall, her eyes sparkling at the amazing things the mall had to offer.

Completely by chance, she saw a glowing blue head up above the crowd. The person had spiked hair, and his _skin_ was _blue_. His eyes were odd, one gold, and one white. His face had markings on it, and he appeared to be arguing with someone.

Aida wandered up casually to get a better look at him-

-and bumped right into the boy she used to stalk, Yuma Tsukumo.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Ok, chapter 1 finished! I hope you liked it. It was just setting the scene, so please stick around for the next chapter. That's when the real story begins! I'll also write a one-shot for whoever guesses this question:  
~How can Aida can see Astral? ~  
Review, please! ****さいよなら****!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ok, Chapter 2! Don't forget the competition! One free one-shot for whoever can guess why Aida can see Astral! Enjoy the chapter!**

~~~~~~~~~~

"Argh!" Aida almost fell over, but caught herself just in time.

"Ouch!" Yuma fell over, and Aida gasped.

"Yuma! Are you ok?" Aida helped up the red-eyed boy, momentarily forgetting about the blue person.

"Yeah I'm-wait, how do you know my name?" Aida blushed, and smiled at Yuma.

"I'm not going to answer that." Aida looked over at the blue guy, who was naked and floating.

"Oh, my! Who and what is THAT?" Aida pointed straight at Astral's face, and Yuma gasped.

"You can see Astral?"

"You can see me?" The two spoke simultaneously. How the hell had Aida missed this?

"Uh, yeah. I guess your name is Astral, then. Well, Astral, what the heck are you?" Aida looked closely at the (slightly attractive) spirit, confusion plastered on her face.

"I am an Astral being." Aida laughed, smiling.

"Go figure." She poked Astral, who gasped in shock.

"What?" Aida held up her hands defensively, surprised.

"How did you-" Yuma began, but his d-gazer rang, cutting him off.

/Yuma! You better be home in 2 minutes or you're grounded! / A female shouted at Yuma before hanging up. Yuma seemingly forgot about Aida and ran off with Astral.

"Wait!" Aida ran after them, always a single step behind. The odd pair ran all the way to Yuma's house, where Yuma's big sister, Akari, was standing.

"1 minute 58 seconds." Akari smiled, and then went back inside.

"You TIMED us-er, me?" Yuma called after her, looking frustrated. Aida giggled, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh-ARGH! You followed me home?" Yuma cried, and Astral stared at Aida curiously.

"What were you saying before she called you?" Aida stared into Yuma's blood-red eyes, curiosity boiling.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that. How the hell can you touch Astral? He isn't solid!"

~~~~~~~~~~

**Ok, who can guess what's going on? I'll make a one-shot for whoever can figure it out, as promised.  
So, how do you like the story? I'm going to try to make the characters as in-character as possible, so please help me on that part!  
Review, please! ****さいよなら****!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
**Ok, I'm going to be honest here; I want to put a duel into the story, but I don't know where. If anyone has any ideas for that? Please tell me!  
Enjoy the chapter!**

~~~~~~~~~~

"How the hell can you touch Astral? He isn't solid!" Aida blinked at Yuma, confused.

"Can't you touch him? Is he really not solid?" Yuma stared at Aida, and then stuck his hand through Astral's abdomen.

"Yuma, that is rather uncomfortable. I feel like I've eaten something large." Astral floated backwards and out of Yuma's reach.

"Oh, well then. That's kinda odd." Aida scratched her head, just as confused as the other two.

"Let's just make sure it wasn't a fluke, hey?" Aida grabbed Astral's wrist, which was solid for her. She poked and prodded him, and Astral eventually took her wrists and pulled them gently from his face.

"I believe we have proved that you can touch me." Astral gave a soft smile to Aida, who lowered her hands, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, we have to figure out how. But first, I need to ask her something." Yuma spoke quietly to Astral, but Aida still heard him.

"What do you need to ask me, Yuma?" Aida stepped forward.

"First of all, are you human?" Yuma grabbed her shoulders, looking down at Aida slightly.

"Uh, I think so." Aida stared oddly at Yuma for the sudden question.

"O…k… second, do you go to school?"

"I used to. But then my nii-samas left me alone at the orphanage, so I left. Why do you ask?" Aida tried to push to painful memories of Michael and Thomas away, but they wouldn't go. Yuma exchanged a look with Astral.

"We need to enrol you in the school. We can get Akari to say you're my cousin or something." Yuma grabbed Aida's wrist and lead her into the house, introducing her to Akari.

"Oh, hello. Yuma, would you care to introduce me?" Akari looked at Yuma, who grinned.

"Sure! This is…uh…" Aida rolled her eyes.

"My name is Aida. I'm 13. You must be Akari, Yuma's elder sister. Yuma's told me about you. I love the reports you write, by the way. They're so much better than everyone else's." Aida smiled, and Akari blushed, grinning.

"Yuma, marry this girl." Akari joked as she walked off, leaving the two teenagers blushing furiously.

"I am not marrying you." Aida turned away from Yuma, who rolled his eyes.

"The feeling is mutual." Yuma then remembered something, and ran to the study.

"Akari!" Yuma called loudly into the study, and Akari turned around on her chair.

"Yes?"

"Aida needs to be enrolled in school. She's an orphan. Can you please see what you can do?" Yuma begged his sister, who nodded.

"Sure. I'll enrol her now. Come on. We have to go to the school reception." Akari shoved the pair into the car, and drove off.

"Yuma, I usually hate driving because I get left behind, but today, Aida is holding me in place, like your seat and seatbelt do." Astral smiled as Aida wrapped her arms around his waist; he had decided to sit on her lap.

"Ok, we're here. In 1 hour, we will be enrolled and have the required uniform and books." Akari strolled up to the office, Aida and Yuma following in her wake.

"I'd like to enrol my, uh, cousin, Aida, into the school. Same year as Yuma Tsukumo." The receptionist asked Akari and Aida to sign several sheets and do some questionnaires, but then Aida was taken out back to get fitted into a uniform.

Aida walked out 15 minutes later holding a bag and smiling.

"I'm officially a student at Heartland Academy!"

~~~~~~~~~~

**I hope that was an ok length. My competition is still going, btw! I'm going to write a one-shot for anyone and everyone who gets it before I publish it, not just the first person. I might give hints if people ask, but I make no promises!  
Review, please! ****さいよなら****!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
**  
Ok, I'm literally lost for ideas here. Please give me some help, guys! I know you can do it!**

~~~~~~~~~~

Aida walked into the school, pink skirt and collar-thing, and white and turquoise tank top. Her long black socks were just above her knees, and her brown shoes were polished and neat.

"Aida?" The orang-haired teen whipped around, and ended up face-to-face with Thomas.

"Nii-sama!" Aida hugged the burgundy-blonde so tight that his face went red, and he squeezed her back, beyond ecstatic to see her again.

"Hey, Aida! How've ya been?" Aida and Thomas chatted for a while, and Aida learnt that her elder "brother" was now called Quattro, and Michael was called Trey. Christopher wasn't really a brother to her, but he was now called Quinton.

"Aida? Do you know this guy?" Yuma walked up to the pair, who were holding hands. Aida blushed, and smiled at Yuma.

"Yuma, I want you to meet my nii-sama, Quattro." Aida gave Quattro a quick kiss on his scarred cheek, and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I had no idea you had a little sister. Trey never said a word." Yuma scowled at Quattro, who laughed loudly.

"She isn't my real sister. Trey and I cared for her in the orphanage. We haven't seen each other in 5 years." Quattro picked up the young teen who refused to let go of him.

"You might leave me alone again, like my parents did." Aida almost burst into tears, but her pride and courage stopped her.

"Aida, if I had had the chance to bring you back with me, I would've."

"Really?"

"In a heartbeat. You may not be related to me by blood or legal contract, but you're my baby sister all the same." Aida wrapped her arms around Quattro's neck, right as a certain pink-haired individual ran up to them.

"Quattro! I've been looking-Aida!" Trey stopped, smiling widely.

"Nii-sama! I've missed you!" Aida ran at Trey and hugged him. He burst into tears.

"I wanted to get father to adopt you, but he kept saying no! Quattro and I missed you so much! I swear, playing with our stuff was never as much fun without you there!" Yuma stood back, watching the 3 reunite.

"Is Aida the younger sister of Trey and Quattro?" Astral floated a bit closer to Yuma, wary about the fact that 2 people could hear him.

"I-I don't know." Yuma stated, and Aida suddenly squealed.

"You really mean it?" Quattro nodded, looking happier than Yuma had ever seen him.

"Yuma! Yuma! I'm getting adopted!" Aida ran at Yuma and hugged him before hugging Astral, then running back to her "brothers".

"That's great, Aida! Wait, you're enrolled as my cousin, aren't you?" The orange-haired girl slowly shook her head.

"I put myself down as your 3rd cousin, the Arclight family to-be-adopted child, and that my parents had been killed in a car crash when I was a baby." Quattro rolled his eyes, muttering 'typical' under his breath.

"Come on, Aida. We have to get to class." Yuma grabbed Aida's wrist and the two ran to class, leaving Quattro and Trey smiling.

"We have our baby sister back!"

~~~~~~~~~~

**Yeah… that was kinda weird. Ok, Quinton finally gave in and let Aida be adopted. Tron had no say, since he is currently on the legal forms as a 5-year-old cousin.**

My mind is so messed up.

Review, please! **さいよなら****!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ok. Next chapter, I will reveal the winner of the competition. Hopefully, there's more than 1 person who got it right. Enjoy!  
**

Aida stared open-mouthed at the classroom.

"Wow! There are so many kids!" Aida stepped forward, smiling.

"Oh, hello! Are you the new student?" A kindly looking teacher with maroon hair and glasses walked up to Aida, who nodded shyly.

"My name's Aida. Aida Arclight." Aida grinned at her new name, still overjoyed that her "brothers" (although they were now her REAL brothers) had adopted her.

"I though you didn't have a last-" Yuma was cut off by Aida's elbow making contact with his chest.

"-name…" The teacher laughed, and shook Aida's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Aida Arclight! You can call me Mr Kay." Aida smiled, her green-and-blue eyes shining.

"Thank you, Mr Kay!" Aida ran off to take a seat. She looked around for a moment, before sitting next to Yuma.

"No! You can't sit there!" Yuma shouted, and Aida jumped.

"What- why not?" Aida pouted, and a girl with green hair stood next to her.

"Hello! I'm Kotori Mizuki and you are in my seat." The girl smiled, eyes hard. Yuma swallowed. He knew how Kotori hated him hanging out with "other girls".

"No I'm not. This is my seat, now." Aida leant back defiantly, face hard. Kotori's eyes narrowed. Yuma looked around nervously, then leapt up from his seat and backed off with haste.

"_Is_ it your seat, whatever-your-name-is?" Kotori crossed her arms, and Aida sighed.

"It's Aida." Kotori's eyes went back to their usual size.

"What?"

"My name."

"Oh."

"…"

"Get out of my seat, Aida." Aida looked at Kotori, then smiled.

"No." Aida settled into the seat, and harrumphed happily.

"Who said you can sit next to Yuma? How do you even _know _Yuma?" Kotori leant down so close to Aida that their noses were touching. Aida scowled.

"I said I could sit next to my _friend_, Yuma. And I'm pretty sure I know more about him than you do, Kotori Mizuki." Aida sneered as she said Kotori's name.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I've known Yuma since we were-"

"Since you were born? I know." Kotori backed up slightly.

"How-how did you know?" The greenette gasped, and Yuma decided now would be a good time to cut in.

"Umm, ladies?" Yuma spoke quietly, and both the girls' heads snapped towards him.

"WHAT." Yuma tripped over his seat trying to distance himself from Aida and Kotori.

"OW! Uhh, can you please calm down? Aida, you can sit over-"

"No, Yuma! I will tear the bun off this girl's head if I must, because I need to be near Astral and you!" Aida stamped her food, and tears started running down her face.

"Why are you so upset?!" Yuma howled, and Mr Kay walked over, smiling.

"Children! What's the matter?" He smiled softly at the three. Much to his surprise, it was Kotori who spoke first.

"This girl won't get out of my seat and she says she owns Yuma!" The greenette howled, pointing accusing finger at said girl. Aida stuck her tongue out.

"Well, it's her first day, and Yuma is the only person she knows. Maybe you should let her sit here for today. Yuma? What do you think?" Mr Kay smiled at Yuma.

"Eherum, only if it's OK with Kotori." Yuma looked up at said girl. Kotori stuck her nose in the air.

"It's fine. I'll go sit with Tetsuo." She stalked off, and Aida sniggered.

"Now, I have Astral and Yuma all to myself. Say, attractive spirit that is Astral, come hover near me." A soft blue blush spread through Astral's face, making Aida giggle and grab his wrist. She pulled him over to her side of Yuma as the class began.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Alright, last chances to guess how Aida can see and touch Astral! I will write a story for anyone who gets it right or is close enough! **

**Review, please! ****さいよなら****!**


End file.
